irkempirefandomcom-20200215-history
Invader Vex's Inventions
Heavy Walker Invader Vex's All terrain walker is well equipped for destruction, but not so much for stealth. Its stomping legs obliterate anything in their path, and the blast proof casing ensures prolonged use during heavy fire. Its heavy cannons are precise but destructive, and its rocket pods can pierce the heaviest of shields. The Heavy Walker's most prominent battlefield role was during the War of 100 Years, in which these massive tanks helped clear way for infantry across the globe. The control center is located not in the head, but in the huge armored torso. The head holds a huge fish eye camera allowing the soldiers in the control center to see almost the entire battle. What the camera can't see, other smaller ones can. The screens are assembled in a panoramic fashion that makes it seem like the soldiers in the control center are actually fighting from the ground. This allows them to target and destroy threats much more easily. The walker is individually pressurized and airtight, a combination not often found in large battle tanks such as this. The feet of the walker are hydraulic, and can conform to almost all terrain. There are also powerful electromagnets that can be used to lock the tank to the ground, either using metal surfaces or the magnetic field of the planet itself. Blade Runner The Blade Runner is a one man ship equipped with compound ion propulsion systems designed by Vex himself. The ship is actually a highly customized Spittle Runner, but its appearance does not show it. See the main article. VIR VIR is Vex's SIR Unit. He is packed with weapons and tools, and is one of the most powerful SIRs in existence. For more information, click here. PAK Vex's custom upside down teardrop shaped PAK includes all of the most advanced equipment, including legs made of new alloys and splitting tips, grappling hook launchers, a large-bore missile, long range communication systems, jet engines, a teleportation field to a number of locations, magnetic levitation systems, and other assorted tools. Similar technology resides in Invader Vax's PAK, as the two worked together on many of the devices. Light Speed Transmission and Compound Ion Propulsion Engines Vex's light speed transmitter and compound ion propulsion engine block are located in one device. The former allows Vex to communicate while traveling at maximum speed, as light speed is slightly faster than that speed. This technology has also been incorporated into The Massive and all main control brains throughout the Irken Empire. The latter of these allows The Massive, The Blade Runner, The Slice Runner, and other large ships to travel near the speed of light while not using any traditional fuel. Unfortunately, modern technology does not allow for any ship to travel past or at the speed of light without destroying itself. Weapons These are the three most popular guns that Vex manufactures, but makes many more in addition. The first is a machine gun and a sniper rifle, depending on the attachment used. This attachment accesses an electronic impulse inside the gun that changes the firing speed and method completely. This gun was made for snipers, mercenaries, and the Irken Elite. The second weapon is a handgun. This is the simplest of the three. It features a switch to change the intensity of the blast, and a changeable ammo capsule on the back of the gun. This model of handgun is used widely by the Irken Special Forces division because of it's simplicity and power. The third is a rocket launcher that is lightweight and smaller than launchers with similar capabilities. The firing systems can accommodate dozens of rocket types, most of which have been designed by Vex and his friends. Namely Invader Vax, Invader Xav, and Invader Mez. This launcher is used by almost every division of the Irken Military. Some of Vex's newest weapons, owned only by a few including Irken Elite Zag, Irken Elite Sev, and Vex himself are powered by a fourth dimensional substance known by its mathematical term by the name Tesseract. Tesseract, when introduced to a third dimensional object at a high velocity, will literally rip apart the fabric of that object. This is a dangerous technology, so each of the weapons can be tracked and controlled from Vex's base. An image of a pure Tesseract "cube" is seen on the right. Forehead Implant Invader Vex's forehead implant provides a direct command link to his SIR Unit VIR as well as a storage portal from his orbital storage station which can project his synthetic skin disguise right onto him. Unknown to any control brain or the Tallest, Vex has hooked the implant up to his brain, and reverse engineered VIR's bio-electricity manipulator into the implant, but removed the constraints of only using Biological energy. This allows Vex to control the energy in any living or non living thing. Using this ability, Vex can obliterate any object just by tapping his implant and thinking. Vex can also torture or even kill living beings using their own energy. Vex gave Invader Vax the schematics for this device, and Vax created a smaller, less powerful model located on the back corner of his head. This model is not directly hooked to Vax's brain, but instead reads his high frequency brain waves. Because of this, Vax's implant is not quite as effective. Time Machine Vex's time machine uses a time distortion replacement device which is also used in Vax's Time Machine. It sends a microscopic probe into the designated time and place to make sure nothing is in the way of the time machine's place of travel. The infrared sensors in the probe sense the nearest possible spot to travel to without being sent into an already existing object. The displacement algorithm loaded into the time machine removes everything, including the air, from the destination and replaces it with everything that is inside the time machine, including light, air, and sound. The reason for this is so the bacteria and even the air at the travel destination is not caught inside the time machine or it's occupant. The spikes on either side of the machine ensure exact placement upon the machine's return to Vex's lab. Recently Vex has encountered some performance issues with his time machine due to some paradoxes, and has decommissioned it for safety. He now relies on a more reliable method of travel through an inter-dimensional "membrane" called Subspace. Hunter Drone The Hunter Drone is the most advanced artificial intelligence matrix in existence, save for KRONOS units, and a few SIR Units, namely VIR- Vex's SIR unit. The Hunter Drone is programmed to kill, and is very good at what it does. The exterior of the drone is coated in adaptive camouflage cells, making the drone invisible by using small photo-receptors in bands around itself to see exactly what is behind any given cell, and show that image on the cells. It's primary weapons are sniper class plasma rifles, poison darts, and more treacherous weapons such as mines and traps. It's last resort, but still insanely powerful, weapons consist of rapid fire turrets that spin 360 degrees to shoot any more distant targets, or metal tentacles made out of thousands of nanobots, all of which are insanely sharp. This close range weapon is a guaranteed success, as the nano bots are self responsive and very fast. The Hunter Drone travels lightly on four claw like legs, and is completely waterproof, laser proof, and meat proof. Security Drone The Security Drone is a small robot that is programmed with advanced DNA trackers. It can identify its master, threats, and neutral beings all by reading how their brainwaves are fluctuating. It can therefore eliminate most threats with ease. These units can warp themselves into many shapes by heating up their armor and re-forming it. Due to new production capabilities, the drone armor can also be scaled up to become one or two person reconnoissance walkers. The only hardware changes besides the scaling is the removal of the artificial intelligence matrix in favor of a cockpit. The security drone can also deploy small spy bugs called Mites. These small robots are incorporated into the larger intelligence of the Drone. They are notorious for being able to lock onto a target voice from across any room, no matter how crowded. For this reason, they are always positioned in any room the Tallest are in. Portable Teleportation Receiver This teleportation receiver is the first of its kind. It is used to teleport safely to uncharted spaces, as well as being much safer than similarly sized PAK mounted teleporters. This device is used widely by the Irken upper class, as it is both refined and functional. Many of these units can be seen on Conventia prior to the Great Assigning. Two devices can be paired together, or one can be synced up to another teleporter. The leaf-like object concealing the receiver as well as the funnel-like reassembly matrix fold back during flight to allow minimum space consumption and maximum aerodynamics. Plague Runner The Plague Runner is Invader Vex's custom battle cruiser click here for the full article. The Plague The Plague that Vex designed with help from Invader Vax is a neurotoxin that targets the nervous system, and therefore is potent to almost all creatures in the universe. This strain of the toxin is not, however, potent to Irkens simply because all Irken thoughts are processed through a PAK. This circulation can detect and immediately eliminate diseases. The toxin takes hold in the cerebral cortex of the mind, and eventually consumes the entire brain. If an electronic signal is released by the Plague Runner, the toxin will also begin to consume the nervous system. When the toxin is in charge of the entire body, it can be commanded by Irken soldiers or the Plague Runner. Essentially, this strain of the toxin can transform almost any being into an unquestioning slave of the Irken Empire, or kill them instantly. A different strain of this toxin was recently found on Planet Earth, but cannot be weaponized because of the Human's lack of advanced technology. Illegal Liquid Substance This substance is a liquid polymer made of chemically altered carbon. It is filled with small nano bots that can re-assemble the structure of the polymers. The nano bots can be controlled via a remote controller or an electrified appendage (as shown) seeing as everything in the universe is made of carbon, this substance can replicate anything in existence. This includes bombs, guns, Santa suits, and even an exact duplicate of its controller. This is Invader Vex's most impressive invention so far, but is illegal to manufacture. The chemical blueprints can be found only on Planet Vort. The substance itself only exists in a small amount, and belongs to Invader Vex. Zim once stole some from him to power one of his evil plans, and because the substance can self replicate, Zim was able to make quite a lot of it. Space Station Invader Vex's custom space station houses his laboratory and is currently orbiting Jupiter. This is also Vex's home and fortress. It has a crew of technicians and pilots commanded by Vex. The station is well equipped to fight off any threat, with laser turrets and missile bays all over the exterior of the ship. STARE Unit See the full article here. STARE Units are a SIR Unit spinoff created by Invader Vex. They contain many advanced features, but were discontinued due to their high cost. DX-1907 The DX-1908 is an incredibly powerful rifle, a gun that is more like an orbital cannon than a rifle, and is a weapon in a category all of its own. Vex designed it based on an idea he had for a light speed jump around a star, using the force of the star to slingshot a ship deep into space. The theory is similar, but the star has been replaced by a super condensed mass of Tesseract and a magnetized belt of plasma catches and flings shards of Tesseract out of the barrel. The speed and force achieved here is unparalleled and unmatched by any conventional weapon. The one and only flaw is cooling the gun down after use. A large canister of liquid nitrogen that is on the gun must be replaced after each battle. Category:Invader Vex Universe Category:Equipment Category:Irken Experiments Category:Irken technology Category:The Irken Empire Category:Superweapons Category:Irken weapons Category:SIR Units Category:Robots Category:Androids Category:Dangerous Category:Unofficial Irken Technology Category:STARE Units Category:Land Vehicles Category:Vehicles Category:Irken Vehicles Category:Spacecraft